If Tom and Jerry and werecretures were in TWD S2
by jgjr1051
Summary: This is when Tom,Jerry and Clementine get bitten by a dog which is actually a lycan and now they have the curse and then they met another lycan pack being lead by Luke and then they became friends with this 15 year old girl named Sarah and she didn't change into a lycan yet and same with Tom and Jerry and Clementine,and they also meet the alpha lycan(Me).
1. New Faces

If Tom and Jerry and Werecreatures were in TWD S2 Chapter 1:All That Remains part 1

**Guys this is what I like to call my version of The Walking Dead Season 2 and my question is what would it be like if The Walking Dead Season 2 has Tom and Jerry and Lycans,Werecat and The Weremouse in it,let's find out and I do not own The Walking Dead Season 2 or Tom and Jerry,Enjoy.**

Tom:Geez.

Clementine:I know it's freezing.

Jerry:I heard rustling in those bushes.

a dog comes out from the bushes...

the dog growls...

Clementine:It's okay boy it's okay.

Tom (whispering):You know I don't like dogs right?

Clementine (whispering):I know,I'm gonna check his collar.

Clementine:"Sam." Well,nice to meet you Sam.

Sam:Nice to meet you too and don't worry cat I'm not gonna hurt ya,or your friends but that's only if you don't cause any trouble.

Tom:Sure got it Sam.

Sam:Hey follow me.

Jerry:Sam,where are you going?!

Tom:Hello?!

Clementine:Oh great this place might have food here.

Sam:You guys might find some beans in that trash can over there.

Tom:Thanks Sam,you're a pal.

Clementine:Tom why don't you go?

Tom:Me,in there? Who am I my beans' keeper?

Clementine:Jerry,How about you?

Jerry:Sure,I'm used to doing that stuff.

Jerry:Hey guys!

Tom:We found the beans you were talking about.

Sam:Cool.

Jerry:Now we need to find something to open it with.

Tom:Hey Sam wanna play catch?

Sam:Sure.

Tom:Okay get it back.

Jerry:You someone's been sleeping in here?

Clementine:Couldn't tell.

Sam:We shouldn't wait around to find out.

Tom:Hey Sam is this you in the picture?

Sam:Yeah that's me with my family.

Jerry:What's wrong Sam?

Tom:Shhh Sam not so loud.

Clementine:UGH! Stinks!

Tom:That didn't do anything but stink us the fuck out!

Jerry:It's okay he's dead.

Tom:Wup,Now he isn't.

Clementine:Ummm...

Sam:Okay I'm standing back.

Tom:Are you kidding me?

Jerry:If you want this done quickly,just put the sharp part in the face.

Clementine:I would but it's not sharp enough.

Tom:Well this one's useful for one thing;helping us.

Clementine:Please don't be bad.

Tom:Thank god...

Tom:I guess you're pretty hungry too.

Sam:Yeah pretty much.

Tom:Here you go.

Sam:How about I take the whole can?

Tom:Hey man,don't eat it all.

Sam:You mumble-mouthed mother fu-

CHOMP!

Clementine:AHH!

Jerry:OUCH MAN!

Tom:AHHHHHHHH! Get off!

Clementine:You want the food here eat it just all the food!

Tom:Yeah you...sick..MOTHERFUCKER!

Sam:AHH!

Sam:OUCH! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME PLEASE!

Jerry:Ouch!

Sam:PLEASE END MY END MY MISERY PLEASE GUYS I'M JUST A LYCAN STUCK IN A DOG'S BODY!

Sam:AND I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT OR KILL ANYONE,I'M SORRY!

Tom:Sorry Sam.

Tom:Ouch.

Jerry:Poor Sam,he was a lycan stuck in a dog's body and he didn't want to hurt anyone.

Tom:I don't feel so good.

Clementine:Oh great are we lycans now or what?

Sam's Spirit:Yes when I bit you guys it got into your blood lines.

Tom:Well now we need to book it!

Jerry:Uh-Oh.

Tom:AH!

Tom:Get off me you sick bastard!

Tom:Guys,a little help I'm all ready sick!

Tom:What the?

Tom:Thanks whoever you are.

Pete:I think we lost them.

Luke:Yeah,We're good.

Luke:Hey,are all right...?

Tom:We think so.

Luke:Where are the people you're with?

Tom:Us and our friend got attacked.

Pete:Was it something that they're after?

Jerry:They probably wanted food we were cooking some sort of weasel.

Luke:They Attacked you for a weasel...? Damn. That is low.

Luke:Well,I'm Luke and This's Pete.

Pete:Hi There.

Jerry:Hi,That's Tom,I'm Jerry and she's Clementine.

Luke:Nice to meet you for now we're gonna take you back to our pack and we have a doctor with us and you look like you could use some- OH SHIT!

Tom:D'OH!

Jerry:OUCH!

Clementine:HEY!

Pete:What? What is it?

Luke:They're bit man. what are we gonna do here...?

Tom:No,it was a dog!

Pete:I didn't see a dog Tom.

Tom (muttering quietly):Because we killed it dumbass.

Luke:Look,we just saw you with those lurkers back there.

Jerry:No! Just look at it!

Luke:Yeah,and have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck? NO WAY!

Pete:My neck? Why'm I the one?

Luke:Because I don't know a mosquito bite from a dog bite to a lurker bite man!

Tom:IT'S NOT DUDE!

Pete:Hmmm...all right. Let's look at it.

Luke:Whoa,whoa,whoa. Hey,watch yourself.

Tom:Uh-!

Luke:You're the ones who are bit here okay?

Clementine:See?

Luke:Is it like what they say?

Pete:Could be hard to say.

Pete:So where'd this "dog" go?

Tom:We...we killed it.

Luke:What? Really? A dog shows up and bites you and you just kill it?

Pete:What would you have done?

Luke:I don't know?!

Jerry:It attacked us!

Luke:Still...you don't...you don't kill dogs.

Pete:Are you telling the truth?

Tom:Yes.

Pete:All right,That's good enough for me.

Luke:Well,what else were they gonna say?!

Pete:I've got a good Bullshit detector,Luke.

Pete:Okay.

Tom:Ohhh...

Pete:Guys,you feelin' all right?

Jerry:We're fine...just...tired.

Luke:Well you better be okay. 'Cause I ain't carryin' you anymore with those bites on your arms.

Clementine:Don't worry about...

Tom:I'm seein' stars... OH!

Luke:AH SHIT!

To be continued...


	2. Meeting Sarah The Lycan

If Tom and Jerry and Lycan Creatures were in TWD S2 chapter 2:Meeting Sarah The Reluctant Lycan

Nick:Don't you tell me that! Not with what fuckin' happened!

Rebecca:Would someone mind telling me what the FUCK is going on here?

Pete:Now hold on,Rebecca.

Nick:We got this,don't worry.

Rebecca:Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where they came from? For all we know they could be working with Carver!

Pete:They already told us that them and their friend were attacked. Then they were bitten by a dog.

Rebecca:What? And you just believed them? You should've put them out of their misery right there. Dog bite my ass.

Tom:We need a do-

*Gunshot*

Tom:WHOA! WATCH IT BUB!

Pete:Keep your finger off the trigger!

Luke:Whoa whoa,What the fuck?!

Rebecca:Are you stupid?

Nick:You were the one tellin' me to fuckin' shoot them!

Alvin:Everyone calm down for a second.

Luke:Guys,are you okay?

Tom:We just need a doctor and then...and then we'll go. We don't want our arms to get infected and your friend here almost killed me with that damn rifle!

Nick:Well that was a reflex you stupid cat and also none of us wants to be infected,that's the point.

Tom's eye color changes to a shade of red...

Tom:And just who are you calling stupid?

Luke:Listen,Calm down Tom,we have a doctor right here.

Luke:What the hell is wrong with you? Okay,they're just scared!

Rebecca:We're all scared Luke!

Carlos:Let me take a look.

Tom:Uhhhh...

Luke:It's good go ahead.

Jerry:Urgh.

Carlos:What ever it was,it got you good.

Nick:This isn't how we do things,When you're bit,you get put of story.

Luke:No one's suggestin' that!

Pete:We could take their arms off.

Jerry (Whispering):What?!

Pete:I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that.

Tom,Jerry and Clementine *Sad eyes*

Luke:I'm on your side,no need for a guilt trip.

Tom:Who the?

Jerry:Huh?

Sarah:Who are they?

Carlos:Go inside Sarah.

Clementine:We don't mean any trouble. We just want to stop the bleeding and we'll go,you'll never see us again.

Carlos:Where exactly would you go?

Tom:To find our friend Christa.

Nick:Forget it,you won't get five feet.

Tom (Mumbling):My foot if gonna meet your balls in 5 seconds if you don't shut your mouth.

Carlos:A bite like that could be anything, but by tomorrow if the fever sets in we'll know if they're gonna turn and in the mean time we're gonna lock them in the shed.

Tom and Jerry:What?

Jerry:What about our arms?

Luke:They're in bad shape Carlos.

Tom (in his thoughts):This is messed up.

Alvin:We have some supplies in the cabin,we can use them to...

Rebecca:ALVIN please...

Alvin:But yeah,can't do anything.

Tom (Whispering):She's on my bad side now.

Carlos:I'm not wasting supplies on a walker bite.

Jerry(whispering):Oh great,now we're gonna be locked up like we're fucking wild animals.

Luke:I'm sorry but it's the best we got.

Pete:Finger off the trigger son.

Nick:I ain't your son.

Luke:Don't be like that.

Nick:Come on.

Rebecca:This is just a waste of 'll when they turn,I ain't gonna be the one cleanin' up the shed.

Tom (Whispering):Bitch,I will kick you in your stomach.

Clementine:...Maybe you could let us go?

Luke:Wish I could,but I couldn't.

Tom:Fine,we'll stay in the shed,locked up like wild animals,and when we change into lycan creatures,expect us busting through that shed.

Luke:Huh?

Jerry:Oh nothing,he gets mad easy.

Luke:Oh okay.

Nick:Go on.

Tom:I can't believe this shit...

Clementine:Calm down,Tom we'll find a way out of here.

Tom:Yeah and I hope it's soon,because it's the full moon this is when we change into lycan creatures and why am getting hot all of a sudden?

Clementine:I know,I'm starting to burn up and it's cold out here.

Jerry:I know.

*Bones Cracking*

Tom:AHHH!

Jerry:Urrrrrgh!

Clementine:Why am I growing more hair,ahhhh!

Tom:AHHHHH! MY LEGS ARE BENDING BACK!

Clementine:SAME WITH MINE!

Jerry:WHY AM I GETTING BIGGER AND GROWING CLAWS ERRRRRGH!

Tom:I BET THAT OTHER GIRL IS CHANGING ALSOOOOOOO!

Clementine:WHY AM I GROWING A DOG'S SNOUT AHHHHH! THIS HURTS SO MUCH!

*Growling*

AROOOOOOOOOOOO!

Luke:What the hell was that?

CRASH!

Nick:SHIT! THAT SOUNDED LIKE IT CAME FROM THE SHED!

Luke:Where are Tom,Jerry and Clementine?

RAHHHHHH!

Luke:Oh shit.

Sarah:OUCH! URGHHHHHH!

*Bone Cracking and Flesh Tearing*

AROOOOOOOOOO!

Carlos:THAT WAS SARAH!

Tom The Lycancat:RAHHHHHHH!

Jerry The Lycanmouse:URAAAAAAAH!

Clementine The Lycan:(Breathing)

Tom The Lycancat:GASP!

Sarah The Lycan:You're not supposed to be in here.

Tom The Lycancat:I see you're a lycan huh?

Sarah The Lycan:Yeah,and changing into one is painful.

Jerry The Lycanmouse:We just changed in the shed a few minutes ago.

Clementine The Lycan:Can you please help us?

Sarah The Lycan:I can't talk to you. My dad can't know.

Tom The Lycancat:Help us and we won't tell him.

Sarah The Lycancat:I...

Tom The Lycancat (Now with red eyes):Whatever your name is for the love of- we're hurt please help us.

Sarah The Lycan:I... I shouldn't.

Tom The Lycancat (Laughing like he's crazy):Oh my god really?

Sarah The Lycan:What happened to you guys?

Tom The Lycancat:A lycan stuck in a dog's body bit us.

Sarah The Lycan:I bet it hurts.

Jerry The Lycanmouse:Yes,it does,very much so and how did you become a lycan?

Sarah The Lycan:Another one bit me.

Clementine The Lycan:We could die if we don't take care of our arms. Do you understand?

Tom The Lycancat:We need something to clean it up and something to wrap it with-clean bandages.

Sarah The Lycan:I know where I can get something to clean it with,that's with his supplies. I'll help you.

Tom The Lycancat:Finally and Thank you.

Sarah The Lycan:I'm Sarah.

Tom The Lycan:I'm Tom,this is Jerry and she's Clementine.

Sarah The Lycan:We're friends.

Sarah The Lycan:Right? We can be best friends-I haven't met another girl and a talking cat and mouse that have the same curse as everyone in the cabin.

Tom The Lycancat:What do you think Jerry?

Jerry The Lycan Mouse:Well it's either this or us being next in line for death row.

Sarah The Lycan:It's hard being the only girl with the lycan curse,you know? Rebecca is okay,but she's old,And that's it.

Jerry The Lycanmouse:Yes,we're friends.

Sarah The Lycan:Promise?

Tom The Lycan Cat:We promise.

Sarah The Lycan:Me too. friends.

Tom The Lycancat:Meh,what the heck?

Jerry The Lycanmouse:You know,you really drive a hard bargain for a 15 yr. old Lycan.

Sarah The Lycan:Thanks and wait,how do you know how old I am Jerry?

Jerry The Lycanmouse:Lucky guess.

Sarah The Lycan:Found it.

Tom The Lycancat:This'll work.

Sarah The Lycan:You can't do it here though.

Clementine The Lycan:Don't worry we won't.

Jerry The Lycanmouse:Thanks Sarah.

Clementine The Lycan:Hmmm,Not exactly bandages,but they should help stop the bleeding.

To be continued...


	3. Sewing the wounds

If Tom and Jerry and Lycan Creatures were in The Walking Dead Season 2 Chapter 3 Sewing the wound...

Tom The Lycancat:Okay we need to sew our arms.

Jerry The Lycanmouse:Okay,get the peroxide.

Clementine The Lycan:Okay...

*Pours the Peroxide*

Tom The Lycancat:AHHHHHH!

Jerry The Lycanmouse:Okay we're good,we're fine.

Clementine The Lycan:Now the fun part.

Tom The Lycancat:Oh boy...I'll go first.

Tom The Lycancat:Okay...Jerry?

Jerry The Lycanmouse:Uhhhhhh...Okay.

Jerry The Lycan mouse:Clem?

Clementine The Lycan:Okay...AHHH! SHIT!

Tom The Lycan:Are you okay?

Clementine The Lycan:I'm okay,changing into a Lycan hurts more than this.

Jerry The Lycanmouse:Yeah,especially the first time.

Walker groans...

Tom The Lycan Cat:Uh-Oh...

Jerry The Lycan Mouse:AH NAW WE'RE NOT GOING THIS WAY!

Clementine The Lycan:HELP! PLEASE!

Tom The Lycan Cat:LET ME GO OR I WILL SPLIT YOU CLEAN IN HALF!

Walker Groans again...

Tom The Lycan Cat:THAT'S IT!

Tom The Lycan Cat:RAAAAAAAAH!

Luke:What the hell there's that sound again.

Rebecca:What is that fuckin' noise!

Luke:We're about to find out!

Tom,Jerry,and Clementine bit the walker's head off...

Jerry The Lycanmouse:*Breathing*

Luke:Holy shit...!

Alvin:What the...?

Nick:How'd the hell it got in here?

Pete:They're lycans also and tough as nails.

Luke:You alright?

Tom:We're Bitten.

Jerry:The Lycanmouse:We never were.

Clementine The Lycan:You people left us out here to die.

Luke:You patched your selves up?

Nick:Where'd you get that stuff?

Rebecca:Did they STEAL from us?!

Pete:Still doesn't change a thing,they haven't done anything to us.

Rebecca:Says the man not carrying a baby.

Pete:Enough Already!

Tom:We did we took stuff and we're sorry. We really are.

Rebecca:And you think we can trust them...?

Tom:Calm it lady.

Pete:Goddammit,don't even START! Any of you would've done the same if you were half as tough as them. So just save it.

Tom:Hmm?

Carlos:Bring them in I'll take a look at their arms.

Tom:Gladly.

Luke:You hungry...?

Tom:Yeah.

To be continued...


	4. Facts about Sarah and Tom vs Rebecca

If Tom and Jerry and Lycan Creatures were in TWD S2 Chapter 4:Facts about Sarah/Tom vs Rebecca

Carlos:This is gonna hurt a little.

Tom:Ow! dammit...

Luke:How'd they look?

Carlos:They should be fine.

Luke:So it wasn't a walker bite?

Carlos:If it was their temperature would be through the roof.

Carlos:You shouldn't have done what you did.

Jerry:We were hurt and you weren't helping.

Carlos:Because we considered you a threat. Which you were.

Tom:Wha-?

Carlos:Maybe you still are.

Tom (Sarcastically):Well sorry for trying to stay alive,you happy now?

Clementine:No we're not.

Carlos:We put you in that shed out of concern for the safety of our loved ones. And then you changed into lycans and escaped and persuaded my daughter to steal from us and I didn't even know she changed into a lycan also.

Carlos:There are a few things you need to know about my daughter.

Jerry:Okay...

Carlos:She isn't like you. You may not get that initially,but once you're around her for a while you'll understand.

Carlos:If she knew how bad the world is...what it's really like out there...she would...cease to function.

Carlos:And I would ask for you to stay away from her.

Tom:We're sorry,we didn't know.

Carlos:You're forgiven,just stay out of trouble.

Luke:Hey,uh...I got you some food if you're hungry.

Tom:Thanks.

Luke:That's gonna leave hell of scars.

Jerry:Better than losing them.

Luke:You can say that again,scars are way cooler than stumps.

Luke:What?

Tom:Nothing,we just had a friend who lost his arm that's all.

Luke:...

Tom (whispering):Oh great this jerk off.

Nick:Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a dick out there.

Luke:Don't hold it against him.

Nick:I guess we all have our moments.

Luke:You definitely had one out there.

Clementine:It's okay we get it.

Nick:Thanks.

Luke:He's known to go off every once in a while.

Tom:I don't like him.

Luke:Tom,maybe just give him another chance.

Tom:Okay.

Luke:What's your plan.

Tom:Don't know.

Jerry:Do you think everyone will be okay with it especially you know pregnant chick?

Luke:They'll just have to deal with it.

Luke:Clem,what happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking.

Clementine:Other people took care of us,if that's what you're asking.

Luke:I was just curious on how you made it this far.

Tom:We just try to stay with good people or lycans and not do anything stupid.

Luke:Hey,I'm sorry,I...I shouldn't have asked.

Jerry:Her parents went on vacation and left us with a babysitter and they never came back. We went to Savannah to find them...but they were already dead.

Luke:Wow...I'm really sorry to hear that.

Tom:This man found us and took care of us,he taught us how to survive,he taught us how to shoot a gun.

Luke:What happened to him?

Clementine:The same thing that happens to everyone,but he saved us first,lots of times.

Luke:Well sounds like he was a real good guy.

Tom:Yeah,he was.

Pete:I hate to interrupt but this place is lit up like a goddamn beacon in the woods.

Luke:Yeah it's time to turn in anyways.

Pete:Get your winks in while you can,we're goin' fishin' at first light a couple fresh brookies for dinner? Mm,wouldn't that be nice?

Rebecca:Oh you're still here.

Tom:Uh-! (Sigh)

Rebecca:I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you.

Tom:Whose baby is it?

Rebecca:Excuse me?

Jerry:If it's not Alvin's,then whose is it,hmmm?

Rebecca:You two shut your fucking mouths.

Tom:Don't you fucking talk to us like that you Spider vagina looking bitch.

Rebecca:Listen cat,I'm not gonna take any shit from you you understand me?

Tom:No,I don't because I don't speak pregnant bitch.

Jerry:Yeah,and if you're gonna be a mom we might consider cutting out the swearing.

Rebecca:You got what you came here for now go.

Tom:Just fucking go and turn your hormones down to a goddamn minimum.

To be continued...


	5. Fishing and Walker attack

If Tom and Jerry and Lycan Creatures were in The Walking Dead Season 2 Chapter 5:Fishing and Walker Attack

Pete:Tom I heard you got an earful from Rebecca last night,her bark's worse than her bite.

Tom:She's all talk,she doesn't scare me.

Pete:Were you always this serious.

Tom:Only at times like this.

Jerry:How far are these fish traps?

Pete:Ain't much further.

Pete:Has anyone taught you how to shoot? By that I mean taught proper.

Pete:Any Idiot with a finger can shoot.

Clementine:Our friend Lee taught us.

Pete:That's good,it's important nowadays.

Pete:Nick was about your age first time I took him huntin'.

Pete:Came across this beautiful 13-point buck just standin' there on the ridgeline.

Pete:The boy takes the rifle...lines up the shot just like I taught him...then I hear him start whinin'.

Pete:He turns to me and he says "I can't do it.I can't shoot it,uncle don't make me shoot it."

Tom:...*Snicker*

Nick:Hey! Why didn't you wait?

Pete:You want us standin' around while you piss on a tree? You know where the river is boy.

Pete:Anyway,so I go to grab the gun out his hand before this big buck runs off when BANG! The boy nearly gut-shot me.

Nick:What're you goin' tellin' them this shit for?

Pete:Cause you almost blew their faces off yesterday. Seems relevant.

Nick:Why are you always givin' me a hard time?

Pete:Because you're always givin' everyone else a hard time.

Nick:I already apologized,the cat ain't havin' it.

Tom:It's fine,he apologized.

Nick:You're always tryin' to embarrass me.

Pete:You're doin' good enough of a job of that on your own.

Pete:Leavin' us again?

Nick:I know where the fucking river is!

Pete:So anyway...I found that buck later that season. Shot it right in the neck. Brought it up to my sister's figurin' she'd want to freeze some of the meat...Nick didn't speak to me for weeks.

Pete:Sometimes you gotta play a role...even if it means people you love hate you for it.

Jerry:You should tell him that.

Nick:UNCLE PETE!

Pete:Nick!

Pete:Jesus,Mary and Joseph.

Tom:Holy shit...

Pete:Fulla holes.

Tom:Who did this?

Pete:Not sure yet.

Nick:Think about it,you're Carver,what do you do?

Jerry:Who the hell is Carver?

Pete:Check those guys over there.

Pete:Be careful some of them might still be movin'.

Tom:Geez.

Jerry:There's more out there.

Pete:This ain't no rinky-dink pissin' match.

Nick:What was it then?

Pete:FUBAR.

Nick:We need to get the fuck outta here!

Pete:We gotta check the rest.

Nick:What?! Why?!

Pete:Calm down and think about it for a minute son!

Nick:We gotta get out of here now!

Clementine:What if someone's alive,Nick?

Nick:Who cares?!

Pete:They might be inclined to tell us who did this.

Nick:This is a stupid idea!

Pete:You know Nick,I don't like this either,but sooner or later you're gonna have to realize a simple truth.

Nick:What,that you're an asshole?

Pete:That nobody in this world is ever gonna give a goddamn whether you like somethin' or not.

Nick:Whatever.

Pete:Come on. You want to be useful,keep a look-out on that tree line.

Jerry:We'd be more useful with a gun,but we don't have one.

Pete:I don't doubt it.

Tom:At some point you guys have to trust me.

Pete:Hell,I trust ya. But not everyone's at that point yet. Give 'em time.

Pete:Look,just keep your heads on straight.

Pete:Same deal,shot to pieces Hope,this isn't anyone you know.

Clementine:No.

Pete:Dammit,more on that side.

Tom:Wha-!

Jerry:Clem,is that your back pack?

Tom:Nyehhh!

Jerry:Who the hell is he?

Clementine:That's my backpack.

Tom:You,were in the woods with Christa.

Jerry:The woman we were with what happened to her tell us,please,TELL US!

Tom:You think we're gonna give you the water,you are full of shit!

Pete:AGGGGGHHH!

Nick:PETE!

Pete:I'm fine,just lost my footing. Dammit...god-dammit...

Nick:Shit! Walkers!

Pete:I'm outta ammo!

Nick:Come this way!

Pete:Dammit,you get your asses over here 5 of you!

Nick:I'll cover you!

Jerry:Dammit.

Tom:Come on guys!

Pete:NICK!

Pete:NICK!

Nick:Pete...No!

Pete:Jesus!

Pete:ARGGHHHHHH!

Tom:Oh Shit!

Nick:Pete! No!

Tom:WE HAVE TO GO!

Nick:You could've saved him...

Tom:What the fuck?

Nick:How could you just leave him?

To be continued in Episode 2...


	6. Watching Sarah Stranger Moving Out

If Tom and Jerry and Lycan creatures were in The Walking Dead Season 2 Chapter 6:Watching Sarah,stranger at the door and moving out:

Tom:Guys,that was too close.

Jerry:Yeah,well let's get back to the cabin.

Carlos:Guys,are you alright? Luke's not with you?

Rebecca:Where's Alvin?!

Carlos:It's been hours,where are they?

Rebecca:Guys!

Tom:Alright,Alright let's calm down I can't breathe here.

Jerry:We got attacked.

Rebecca:By who?!

Clementine:Walkers.

Carlos:My god.

Rebecca:Where were you? Where were you exactly?!

Tom:Okay,Okay,calm down you're getting me worried,we were down by the stream.

Rebecca:We gotta go.

Carlos:Just hold on a second.

Rebecca:My husband is still out there. GET. THE. GUNS.

Rebecca:Luke and Alvin went out looking for you. I told them not to go. Dammit Luke.

Carlos:Guys...can you please watch Sarah? just distract her and don't tell her anything.

Tom:Just go,hurry.

Carlos:You'll be safe inside. Just don't open the door for anything. We'll be back soon.

Tom:Okay,let's find Sarah.

Jerry:Is she in here?

Sarah:Say "cheese!"

Tom:Ahh!

Tom:Oh,I remember a flash before my eyes.

Sarah:I found this under the house,there's all kinds of old stuff.

Sarah:Take one of me.,Tom? Are you okay?

Tom:Yeah I'm fine.

Jerry:I'll take one of you.

Sarah:Get me in a good pose,okay?

Jerry:Okay.

Sarah:Okay,I'm ready.

Sarah:What's wrong? Um,Where's my dad?

Jerry:You should know what's going on.

Sarah:He told you not to tell me,didn't he?

Tom:He is in trouble.

Sarah:Oh my gosh,what happened?

Tom:Pete's dead.

Sarah:Sorry,I-I just need to...

Sarah:Want to see what I found?

Tom:Sure.

Jerry:Huh?

Tom:D-Don't point that at me.

Sarah:Will you show me how to use it? I couldn't find any bullets.

Tom:O-Okay,just don't point it at me,okay?

Sarah:What's wrong with him?

Jerry:He's allergic to lead poisoning.

Tom:Okay,first remember,it's just a thing.

Sarah:What does that mean?

Tom:I have no idea.

Sarah:What do I do?

Jerry:Well,put your arms out for one thing and always aim for the head.

Tom:Unless it's someone trying to hurt you.

Sarah:And then what?

Clementine:Just keep shooting.

Sarah:What should I shoot first?

Tom:AHH!

Sarah:Sorry! I didn't know you were that allergic.

Tom:I'm still shaking from it.

Sarah:Hey,Luke's back!

Tom:That's not Luke.

Jerry:That's not Luke.

Sarah:That's not Luke.

Sarah:Guys...I think I know him. He can't see me. You have to make him go away.

Jerry:Go and find somewhere to hide.

Sarah:Where?!

?:Hello...?

Sarah:I can't breathe I ca- I can't breathe...!

Tom:Sssshhh!

?:Hello?

Tom:*Gulp*

Jerry:Let me try to lo-great.

?:Hello there.

Tom:Um,Who are you?

?:I'm your neighbor.

Jerry:Neighbor?

?:That's right. My family and I are set up ways down-river. I'm...kinda surprised we haven't run into each other yet. What're your names?

Tom:What's YOUR name?

?:My name is George.

Tom:I'll shake hands,well I have a paw.

George:Pleasure to meet you. Do you mind if I come in for a bit?

Jerry:Will you please leave George it was nice meeting you.

George:This is a nice place. Is there anyone else around?

Tom:We have a big group.

George:How big?

Clementine:Dozens,they'll be back soon.

George:And they left you here all alone? They must trust you 3.

George:Well,I'll cut to the chase;I'm out looking for my people. seven of them,to be exact. They've been gone a long while and...I'm worried they might've gotten lost. Maybe you've seen em.

George:Couple of farm boys and an old man...Spanish guy and his daughter. Quiet girl,bit taller than you. A big black guy. This big. And a pretty little pregnant lady.

Tom:We haven't seen them.

George:That's a shame,you sure?

Jerry:Pretty sure.

George:Well,looks like a damn tornado ran through here. Must be like,close to ten people with you?

Clementine:More.

George:Hm. Just passin' through or you've been here a while?

Tom:Where do you live?

George:Down by the river there.

Jerry:Hey,by any chance did you guys have a dog?

George:No.

Tom:Oh okay.

George:Where does this go?

Jerry:It goes in that drawer over there.

George:Kinda cozy.

George:I knew a guy that always wore shirts like this. Doctor. Real smug son of a gun. But a smart man.

Tom:What happened to him?

George:Let's just say we had our differences,same with a 13 yr. old black kid and his family. Sooner or later,they'll find a reason to cross you.

George:Well,white's in trouble. Three moves away from checkmate.

George:What was that?

Tom:Farted,excuse me.

George:I thought you said nobody's here.

Clementine:I didn't hear anything.

Tom:Uh-Oh.

Jerry:Like we said nobody's here.

George:Seems that way. Didn't mean to be rude. Couldn't just leave you here with a good conscience if someone was pokin' around,right?

Jerry:Sure...

George:Who's this?

Tom:Clem's sister,she's dead.

George:Really? Well I'm really sorry to hear that.

Clementine:Thanks...

George:You don't know who these people are do you?

Jerry:We don't know what you're talking about.

George:Let me ask you this. When you met 'em,how much did they trust you?

Clementine:What's your point?

George:If people don't trust you,how can you trust them? I think I've troubled you long enough. I can let myself out.

Tom:Why shouldn't we trust them?

George:You have a good day now.

Sarah:Where is he?

Tom:He left.

Sarah:What if he comes back?

Jerry:We need to find the others.

Sarah:We can't go outside!

Luke:Guys!

Carlos:Sarah!

Luke:You were with Nick right? We gotta find him.

Sarah:A man was here.

Carlos:What?

Rebecca:What did she say?

Sarah:Someone came to the cabin.

Rebecca:What?!

Sarah:They talked to him.

Rebecca:And they just opened the door for him?

Luke:Calm down,Rebecca.

Rebecca:I am calm! You Calm down!

Jerry:We didn't open the door! He just came in.

Sarah:Jerry's telling the truth.

Carlos:Did he say what his name was?

Tom:He said his name was George.

Rebecca:George?

Clementine:That's what he said.

Carlos:What did he sound like? What was he wearing? Did he sound different?

Tom:He had on a brown coat.

Carlos:Did it...have a lining? A collar?

Jerry:Yeah,fur.

Sarah:He talked about you dad. You're not going hurt anyone are you?

Luke:Of course he won't Sarah,all right? Your dad's the nicest man I know.

Carlos:These are bad people Sarah,they will do and say anything to hurt us.

Luke:We need to leave now.

Carlos:You're right we should leave tonight.

Luke:Everyone pack up.

To be continued...


	7. A Familiar Face

If Tom and Jerry and Lycan Creatures were in The Walking Dead Season 2 Chapter 7 A Familiar face

Nick:Hey,guys I just want to say,Thanks for not giving up on me back there.

Jerry:Next time,listen to us please?

Nick:Sure and Sorry.

Luke:What happened back there in that cellar?

Tom:Nick saved our lives.

Luke:Really?

Tom:Yeah...sort of.

Luke:I'm worried about him. Keep an eye on him for me would you?

Tom:We don't really have anywhere else to go.

Luke:Okay. Well,we have 5 days to get to the mountains,we should lose 'em up there.

Rebecca:Five days?

Alvin:It's gonna be okay.

Carlos:We have to keep moving,it's our only choice.

Five days later...

Tom:Okay ummm.

Luke:See anything?

Tom:There's a chairlift or something.

Luke:It's that ski resort.

Tom:I think I went skiing before.

Jerry:There's a building on the mountain.

Luke:What's it look like?

Jerry:It's big.

Luke:Sounds like a good place to spend the night.

Tom:There's a little house on the bridge.

Carlos:How big is it?

Tom:It's small.

Jerry:There's the bridge.

Luke:And does it look passable?

Jerry:I think so.

Luke:Good.

Carlos:We have to cross the bridge,let's go.

Luke:Hold on now. We can't all go sprinting across that thing okay? If we get spotted out there,we're gonna be trapped.

Carlos:Going around that lake will take too long.

Luke:Right,but...look,we've got no idea who's out there. Okay I'm gonna sneak across and make sure it's clear before we bring the whole group over.

Carlos:You think splitting up the group is a good Idea?

Luke:I never said it's a GOOD idea. But it's better than risking everyone at once.

Alvin:What's your plan?

Luke:Tom,Jerry and Clem and I can scoot across low and slow and make sure nobody's waitin' for us on the other side.

Alvin:It's gonna be hard covering you from back here.

Luke:Well,we'll turn back if it gets hairy.

Carlos:They should stay here,they're...

Luke:They're what?

Carlos:Tom's just a cat,Jerry's just a mouse and Clementine's just a little girl,Luke.

Jerry:We can do it.

Luke:See? No problem. It's gonna be fine. Okay? We'll signal you guys in ten minutes.

Nick:I can go too.

Luke:You can stay with the group.

Nick:I'm fine Luke.

Carlos:I don't like this.

Luke:Yeah,well when's the last time you liked anything Carlos?

Tom:*Snicker*

Nick:If anything happens,I'll cover you.

Luke:Come on. Sorry about that,I could use your eyes and Nick is in his own shoes. They're still on edge after the Carver thing.

Jerry:It's been five days,why would Carver still be following us?

Luke:What's the most important thing in this world?

Tom:Family.

Luke:It's a tough world out there without people you can trust.

Luke:Anyways,you can ask Rebecca,okay? I'm not gonna get in the middle of it.

Clementine:Seems like we're already in the middle of it.

Luke:Tell me about it.

Luke:Hmm.

Luke:We can't shoot 'em,too much noise. But there are only two.

Tom:Let's take 'em.

Luke:I like your style Tom.

Luke:I got the big one,you get the shorty.

Tom:I'll take the small one.

*Claws going in walker's head*

Tom (in his lycan form):Now to tear the head in half.

Luke:Go ahead do it hard enough.

Tom:I know I did it before,remember? In a shed?

*Head splitting*

Tom:Thanks Luke.

Tom:Great.

Luke:Crap.

Jerry:Whoa! Luke!

Luke:I'm okay I'm just stuck.

Jerry:I can't reach.

Luke:We'll figure something out,guys behind you!

Jerry:Dang it.

Tom:Whoa.

Clementine:Uh-Oh.

Tom:Crap,our hammers!

Jerry:OH NO FREAKING WAY!

Tom:Goddammit!

Jerry:NOPE!

Tom:Oh,there's a weapon!

Jerry:Stay back.

Luke:Thanks,Tom. Let's keep going. You see him?

Jerry:Yeah.

Luke:Just keep cool and you do the talking.

Tom:Huh? why me?

Luke:'Cause I don't want to get in a fight. You really think he'd shoot a little girl,a mouse or a cat?

Luke:Just don't make any sudden moves and,don't piss him off.

Jerry:Is he with Carver?

Luke:It's hard to see I don't think so.

?:Well,who are you?

Luke:Who's asking?

?:I am.

Tom:I'm Tom,this is Jerry and this is Clementine and this is Luke.

?:Tom,Jerry Clementine and Luke.

?:Huh,You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes? No offense or anything.

Tom:We're not.

Luke:You're calling me an asshole?

Tom:*Snicker*

?:Fair headed north like everyone else?

Luke:Everyone else?

?:I see at least a group of people come up here a day. You all look the same.

Luke:Uh,yeah.

?:I gotta say,you two look like shit. If you need food,I've got some canned stuff in that station back there.

Luke:Well,that's uh,awful nice of you. What's the catch?

?:No catch,I've got plenty.

Luke:Well,alright then thank you.

?:Hey,no problem. Nice running into friendly faces out here. Like I said, I've got food and supplies back at the station and if you want...

?:What the heck,man?

Tom:Huh?

Luke:What the hell is he doin'?

Luke:No,he's wi-he's with us!

Jerry:Don't shoot!

Nick:Did I hit him? Where is he?

Luke:I told you not to shoot.

Nick:What? Who was that guy?

Luke:Why didn't you wait for a signal?

Jerry:He was going to help us...

Nick:How did you know?

Luke:Dammit Nick I told you not to shoot.

Nick:How was I supposed to hear you? You gave me a clear shot.

Luke:That shot rang out for miles. We gotta get off this bridge let's go.

Tom:Everyone calm down please?

Alvin:What did you see? Was he gonna shoot?

Tom:He said he had food and supplies.

Luke:You coulda hit one of us.

Nick:Well I didn't.

Carlos:Was he with Carver?

Luke:I don't know.

Tom:Oh boy... we should keep going.

Carlos:Tom is right.

a few minutes later...

Luke:Well,it'd be good to know if someone was back there. Could probably get a better view from up top.

Jerry:Clem had a treehouse once.

Luke:Well there you go.

Tom:I hated it.

Luke:Why?

Tom:Because everytime when a dog started chasing me and I try to climb the tree with that treehouse on it I can't go all the way up and the dog manages to catch me.

Tom:Oh boy...

Luke:Just take it slow and I'll catch you if you fall,Probably.

Tom:Uh-!

Luke:Got a good grip?

Tom:Yeah.

Jerry:Made it!

Luke:See anything?

Tom:I can see the bridge.

Tom:Wait,I see something.

Luke:What is it?

Jerry:A light,and another.

Tom:Luke!

Clementine:Luke.

Tom:Ah Crap balls.

Luke:Listen everyone just calm down.

?:Who are you? Are you trying to rob us?

Rebecca:Excuse me,but do I look like a thief?

?:Everyone calm down.

Alvin:Hey man,you calm the hell down.

Carlos:Sarah,get behind me.

?:Just tell us who you are.

Alvin:We ain't here to rob nobody. Put the gun down man.

?:FUCK THAT!

Luke:Whoa,Whoa!

Tom:Huh? that voice is familiar.

?:Please just do what he says.

Tom,Jerry and Clementine:Huh?

Tom:Holy shit.

Luke:Wait,you know this guy?

Kenny:Tom,Jerry Clementine?

Tom:Nice Beard.

Kenny:Thanks Tom.

Walter:I'll take that as a yes.

Kenny:These people with you?

Jerry:Yeah.

Kenny:We can talk inside.

To be continued...


	8. Unexpected Walker Attack,Carver and Me

If Tom and Jerry and Lycan Creatures were in The Walking Dead Season 2 Chapter 8 Unexpected Walker attack/Carver introduction and My introduction:

A few minutes later the wind mills were making loud noises attracting walkers...

Kenny:Walt! what's goin' on?!

Kenny:That thing's attractin' walkers,we got to shut it down now!

Carlos:Nick help me,carry the guns.

Tom:Shit.

Sarita:Guns?!

Kenny:That thing's a damn dinner bell!

Luke:What The hell is that?

Kenny:Dammit Transformer musta gone out.

Kenny:I gotta check it. I could use a hand.

Luke:I'll go with you.

Sarita:I'm going too.

Kenny:No. It's too dangerous. The rest of you get this thing shut down.

Carlos:Does anyone know how to do this?

Carlos:Great.

Tom:I can do it.

Carlos:Okay we'll watch your back. Nick scan the trees with me.

Tom:Okay,um right here.

Nick:Somethin' ain't right.

Carlos:Yeah.

Tom:Oh boy.

Carlos:We don't have much ammunition.

Nick:We gotta get back to the lodge.

Nick:They're behind us!

Jerry:Lycan time.

*Growling*

Tom:Come on walker,come and face a lycan same with your friends.

Jerry:Huh?

Carlos:RUN GO! Keep moving get to the lodge!

Tom:Guys,I got this one.

*Claws get in walker's head.*

Head Splitting...

Jerry:Nick!

Carlos:Guys,get inside GO!

Rebecca:Guys,are you okay?

Jerry:Yeah,we're fine.

*AK-47s firing*

Tom:Huh?

Alvin:What the hell?

Carver:Howdy folks.

Carver:Where's Rebecca?

Rebecca:Carver...!

Carver:It's nice to see you too.

*Punches Carlos*

Sarah:DAD!

Rebecca:Sarah!

Tom:N-Oh great.

Carver:Inside.

Walter:It's you.

Bonnie:Keep movin.

Jerry:Come on guys let's go.

Bonnie:Look at this place.

Bonnie:Johnny,cover up that window.

Tom:God dang it.

Carlos:Uggghhh!

Sarah:DAD!

Carver:Listen,I'm only gonna ask you once. Where's Rebecca?

Carlos:Sarah,look at me. It's gonna be okay.

Carlos:AGGGGGGGH!

Carver:Rebecca,our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety,I know you're out there And Alvin. And Luke. And the cat and mouse and the girl. This is real simple. You want this over quick,you all play nice and show your faces.

Sarah (sobbing)Don't hurt my dad! Please!

Alvin:He'll kill him.

Rebecca:No Alvin.

Alvin:We gotta go down there.

Alvin:Bec...the baby...you need a doctor.

Me:Alvin,Rebecca,Tom,Jerry and Clem,you do not have to come down here and Carver let Sarah's pops go or I'll have to kill you and your goddamn fucked up group.

Carver:Huh?

Johnny:How the fuck did you get in here?

Me:Shut up Johnny.

To Be Concluded...


	9. Fight

If Tom and Jerry and Lycan Creatures were in The Walking Dead Season 2 Chapter 9 Lycans vs Carver and his group:

Carver:John,it's great to see you again,It's not what it looks like and Carlos' finger it's not what you think.

Me:You're so full of it Carver,I know what you were doing to what you call them your "People" more like fuckin' slaves.

Carver:You know how much I respect these kind folks you know me guy.

Me:More like .

Carver:You have a disadvantage here Johnny ol' boy,there's five of us and one young lard ass you.

Me:That's bullshit.

*Snaps Fingers*

*Bones Cracking*

Tom:AH! ERRRRRRRGHHHHHH!

Jerry:AHHHHHHH!

Clementine:URRRRRGGGGGHHH!

Sarah:AHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Me:Tom,Jerry,Clem,Sarah,let's show these pesky fuckers who's better.

*I won't back down song plays*

Now John and the other four Lycans were fighting Carver and his group and Carlos and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing Tom bit Johnny's arm until it came off,Sarah pulled Troy's arms out of the sockets,Jerry put his claws in Bonnie's stimach and ripped it Open and Clementine was Helping Sarah with Troy,now John and Carver John pulled Carver's arms out of the sockets and legs also and he knocked his head off.

Me:I have a camp not far from here you guys can come with me if you want to.

Alvin:Thank you.

Me:It ain't much but it's someth- *CLOCK!*

Me:Ugh...

Carlos:Sarah!

Kenny:GUYS!

To be continued in Episode 3 In Harm's Way...


End file.
